Garage doors of the swing-type are comprised of a door that remains in a single panel configuration even when the door is being opened and is open. Such doors are often opened and closed using hydraulic cylinders. These swing-type doors are of either unitary construction, or are manufactured in sections that must be assembled when the door sections are delivered to an installation site, requiring additional time and effort to assemble the door.
Further, swing type doors may have a truss permanently attached to a bottom of the door that provides added stability against drooping of the door when it is open. These built-on trusses require additional materials, and are permanent, so they can be obstacles in front of a door, as well as potential tripping points. Further doors with permanent trusses either require shipping a more unwieldy portion of door, or additional assembly time and effort when the door sections arrive at the installation location.
Wind loading on doors in high wind conditions can be very high. Such wind loading can lead to bowing or even buckling of doors. Some bracing systems for doors employ additional cross bracing within the door body frame, but even additional bracing cannot prevent damage in higher winds.
For the reasons stated above, and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for improvements in swing type door bracing, trussing, and load distribution.